


Worth it

by ZayRay030



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: (I couldn't help myself), Cute, Damian is hot, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Helpful Kori, Lightly implied Bottom Damian, Making Out, Minor Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Oblivious Damian Wayne, Pick the timeline you want, Suffering Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: His obliviousness was going to be the end of her.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I have a kink, okay? And this kink is oblivious, bottom Damian. Now, please read and enjoy. I tried with this chapter and it was a request.

Raven was going to lose it. How can the son of the greatest detective in the world not realise how hard she was trying to flirt with him? She hadn't exactly made it subtle recently. She'd complimented him all the time, defended him and cuddled with him. How the hell had he not realised that she had had a crush on him? 

Everyone had noticed. His brothers had noticed, their teammates had noticed, his father had noticed, hell even the Justice League had noticed. Her father had especially been quite degrading about how oblivious Damian had been but she didn't pay him any attention. 

“Cheer up, friend Raven. I am certain that Damian just needs more of a nudge.” consoled Kori as she started cooking one of her Tamarean meals that Raven was certain no-one was going to eat except for Dick. 

“Easy for you to say. You and Dick are in love,” muttered Raven miserably. Sure she was slightly jealous that her friend had found love but she was happy for her, Kori deserved it. 

“Yes, but we have had our ups and downs,” said Kori solemnly and Raven nodded in understanding. “However, look on the much brighter side,” said Kori, eyes shining mischievously. Raven eyes her warily. “When you two finally get together you can tease him non stop.” and sure Raven hadn't needed the joke on her attempts to get Damian to notice but she had to admit it was quite funny. 

“What are you laughing at?” her laughter came to a stop when she heard Damian and she turned around to see him and felt her breath catch at how pretty he looked. 

“Nothing much,” answered Kori for her before smiling mischievously. Raven didn't like that smile one bit and she knew that whatever Kori was going to say would have something to do with her. “Damian, me and Dick had made reservations for this very nice restaurant but I now feel like staying at home and watching movies since it's been a while. Do you think that maybe you and Raven could take the tickets? The restaurant was very expensive and I would hate for Dick’s money to have been lost.” she said innocently. Damian made a face at the idea of his older brothers dating life but adopted a thoughtful look. 

“If Raven doesn't mind then I don't see a problem with it.” he finally said, and Raven could feel the embarrassment coming from him and the shyness and she wondered what that was about. 

“Sure, I would love to,” she said and she fluttered her eyelashes very hard but he merely smiled and walked away. Once he was gone she groaned and smacked her head on the counter. 

“Why are you annoyed, friend?” 

“Because if this boy gets anymore oblivious I'm just going to kiss him then and there and I would like to see how oblivious he is then.” her face then became confused and she turned to look at Kori with her eyes raised. “What about Dick?”

“Don't worry. I'll sort this out. I'm very persuasive when I want to be.” and she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, not that she needed to for she was talking to an empath. Raven groaned. 

“Did not need that imagery.” she moaned, glaring at the older girl. 

“Well you're going to need it,” said Kori. “After all, Damian came to Dick when he realised his sexual preferences,” said Kori with a smirk. 

“I'll ask about them when this date goes successfully,” muttered Raven as she rose. She had a date to get ready for. 

*Many Hours Later*

Raven paced around her room worriedly, knowing that this was probably going to be her one chance at getting Damian. She walked over to her mirror and smoothed out her dress. She had to admit, she looked hot as hell with a small black dress and a pair of black heels that felt surprisingly comfortable. She was wearing a pair of stud earrings that matched the jewel on her forehead and her makeup was light, left only to eyeliner, máscara and some light lipstick. 

She took a deep breath and walked out of her room. She's got this. 

That thought disappeared when she saw Damian. He had on a pair of very fitting and tight looking slacks with a very nice white, and Raven had to look twice to make sure she wasn't imagining things, a white blouse. She wanted to eat him right up. 

“Ready?” he asked and Raven wondered if he was wearing lipstick because his lips were impossibly alluring. 

‘Ready to fuck you sure.’ she thought but instead, she replied “Absolutely.”

“Great.” he smiled and Raven felt her stomach clench at how adorable his smile was and she wondered for how long she would have to suffer. 

*A couple of hours later*

“Raven wait” yelled Damian as he ran after his angry date. “What did I do?” and maybe if she was less pissed at him she would feel sorry for him but his obliviousness had begun to seriously grind on her.

“What you did?” she whirled around “You want to know what you did?” she yelled and Damian didn't know how to feel about the two of them in an abandoned alleyway together. 

“Umm, yes! You reacted ridiculously in the restaurant!” he said, courage coming back to him. 

“Your obliviousness is what!” snapped Raven, shorting him a powerful glare. 

Damian stared at her for a moment in confusion, clearly not understanding her. “What are you talking about? Was there a villain in there that I never noticed or a villain of yours? If that is the case I apol-” he never got to finish as he was pushed to the wall and he was suddenly being made out. 

Damian stood still for a moment and Raven pulled back. 

“That is what I was talking about.” she snapped. Damian looked at her and bit his lip before leaning over and planting his lip on her. She replied in kin and he let her take control of the kiss, not that he'd say that out loud. 

“So my brothers weren't just being cruel when they said you liked me,” he said softly. 

“Nope. They had all the facts,” she said and she couldn't stop her hands from exploring and she let them land on his hips. And from the bright blush on Damian's face, she knew that this was as far as they were going to get and she was okay with that. 

“Those are some great facts,” he said shyly and Raven smiled. 

“So when do I meet the family?” she asked teasingly but he just sent her a look. 

“Unless you want to be interviewed by my father, mother and grandfather go right ahead.” he scoffed and leaned into her embrace. She held him gently, just enjoying the moment. 

“I've waited hella too long for this. I'm certain I can handle them. After all, my father is Satan himself.” she said and Damian let loose a laugh and leaned over to kiss her again.

Yeah, Raven thought as she continued making out with her Robin, it was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo, bookmark and Comment!
> 
> Also, please read my other stories, you know you want to.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. This is givingme some creative juices to write a small ficlet on everyone tryingto woo and court Damian but him being so oblivious and Alfred, Bruce, Talia and Ra's just stand there not knowing whether they want to help the babe or not.
> 
> WHY can't I have this energy for Do you even care or Here's my number. Ugh. Help.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. And if you beautiful people ever want to write something like this then please let me know because I need my crops watered.


End file.
